Scotty’s hidden agenda or What makes Scotty tick
by Olego
Summary: Scotty might be the posterboy for monogamy, at least if that klingy Randy Stewart could leave him alone. I came up with this when watching the scene outside Two for the road. When Randy takes Scotty’s hand Scotty removes it, looking a bit uncomfortable.


**Title**: Scotty's hidden agenda (or What makes Scotty tick) 1/3

**Author**: Olego

**Rating**: G

**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thang.

**Summary**: Scotty might be the posterboy for monogamy, at least if that klingy Randy Stewart could leave him alone. I came up with this when watching the scene outside Two for the road. When Randy takes Scotty's hand Scotty removes it, looking a bit uncomfortable. Takes place in the very beginning of season one.

"I'm really flattered, and you do make a strong case here, but I really don't think us going out is a very good idea." Scotty was on the phone, running around in his apartment collecting his things. "Randy, I really have to go now, I'm going to see and attourney about this fraude thing. I'll talk to you later".

Randy Stewart had been all over Scotty for a good couple of weeks, and frankly, it was getting tiresome. Sure, he seemed nice and all, but he didn't make Scotty _tick_.

Twenty minutes too late Scotty left his apartment heading downtown to meet with Keith Walker, or whatever his name was. This Mangopean fraude thing was really taking the energy out of him, with depositions and questions to him over and over again.

**Title**: Scotty's hidden agenda (or What makes Scotty tick) 2/3

**Author**: Olego

**Rating**: G

**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thang.

**Summary**: Scotty might be the posterboy for monogamy, at least if that klingy Randy Stewart could leave him alone. I came up with this when watching the scene outside Two for the road. When Randy takes Scotty's hand Scotty removes it, looking a bit uncomfortable. Takes place in the very beginning of season one.

Scotty sits down on the edge of his bed, repeating the bizarre dinner over and over in his head. Kevin was cute and all, but his family was worse than the Osbournes, when it came to the drama. He smiled at the memory. Matriarch Nora outing her late husbands mistress at dinner. Scotty wasn't a drama queen, but _that _would've made good TV.

Yes, Kevin. Kevin was different from the rest of the guys he'd gone out with. Kevin was grown-up, mature and a bud waiting to blossom. One day he'd be sweet and caring, Scotty just knew it. He also knew that he'd like to be there when it happened. Yes, Kevin made him _tick_. It made him sad to think that Kevin really didn't seem to be interested back.

He was suddenly awoken from his thoughts when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the display. "Hey Randy." It was too late of the day. "I'm fine. Just back from a dinner party." It was never a good time to let the suitors down. "With a friend and his family…" He needed a glass of whine and approximately two whole days of sleep. "Okay. Why not? Let's go out".

Scotty exhaled and frowned. One night with Randy when he had just realized his feelings for Kevin. He would just have to go, be an awful date and embarrass Randy in public. That better show him, and hopefully scare him off for all eternity.

**Title**: Scotty's hidden agenda (or What makes Scotty tick) 3/3

**Author**: Olego

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thang.

**Summary**: Scotty might be the posterboy for monogamy, at least if that klingy Randy Stewart can leave him alone. I came up with this when watching the scene outside Two for the road. When Randy takes Scotty's hand Scotty removes it, looking a bit uncomfortable. This last part takes place after 2.16.

_Three weeks after the commitment ceremony_

Kevin and Scotty are cuddled up on the couch, eating large amounts of ice cream. The TV is rambling on in the background, it lost their interest a long time ago.

"Can I ask you something?" Kevin looks a little anxious as he asks. Scotty's eyes widen with surprise over Kevin's uneasy way. "Sure sweetie."

"About Randy." Scotty raises one eyebrow as if he's not really remembering. The name does ring a bell. "Two for the road." Kevin reminds him.

"Riiiight." Scotty laughs out loud. "Randy. Poor thing."

"When did you stop date him to be exclusive with me?".

"It was just that one date, really. And it blew. I had an agenda." Scotty looked mischievous and Kevin looked stunned.

"Okay…" Scotty shifted on the couch, putting his spoon in the gigantic bucket of half-melted ice cream. "He has the biggest crush on me after a drunk make-out at a party before I met you. He was after me for weeks. It's kind of fun, actually."

Kevin's look was priceless, making Scotty laugh even harder. Kevin was so cute when he was jealous.

"It was after the mango-peach-salsa-outing-the-mistress-party. I was totally nackered and has no resistance to say no when he called me. Running into you when were out was not a part of the plan."

"Agenda?"

"I was an awful date. I frowned and leaned back when he tried to kiss me, I removed my hand when he tried to hold it and I had a long monologue on how I just love my collection of bird's eggs." Scotty smiled to the memory. "I also told him how one of my many jobs was trying new kinds of dog food." Kevin's eyes widened. "It was of course a lie." Scotty added.

"When at the movies I considered making a scene in the auditorium, preferably about how he tried to feel me up, but I decided not to, because you and Nora were there." Scotty's memories of Randy's hands came back. It was like having a octopussy kling to him for bare life.

"I really wanted to tell you afterwards, but I figured I could use it to heighten my chances with you. A little competition, you know." Scotty grinned. "To make me seem desired by cute 22-year-olds."

Kevin still looked like a nesting box.

"All along I thought I stole you away from him, and you never even liked him in the first place." Kevin seemed almost disappointed.

Scotty pressed his lips against Kevin's. They were cold from the ice cream, tasting like sweet chocolate. "Well, even if I had liked him, I would've chosen you over him any way. You know… you could take him any day, sweetie." Scotty leaned in again and kissed his husband, this time getting a hot respons.

Kevin broke their lip locking. "Yeah?" He looked hopeful, apparently eager to prove his masculinity.

"You make me tick. You could take anyone, babe. Even me…" Scotty placed the now melted ice cream bucket on the table in front of them and resumed the kissing.


End file.
